Dynamoelectric machines, such as electric motors, can be configured to operate at distinct frequencies, where those distinct frequencies, e.g., 50 Hertz (Hz) and 60 Hz, correspond to distinct desired performance characteristics. However, the frame housing the dynamoelectric machine is traditionally fixed, e.g., to a surface such as a floor, using a mounting plate and foot box or other similar base. This system includes dynamoelectric machine assembled in the housing. This system is tuned for a particular frequency range. When the dynamoelectric machine operates at a frequency which matches the natural frequency of the system, resonance may degrade its performance.